Meet You There
by RockinTheOC
Summary: I'll meet you there, no matter where life takes me to. Valentine's Day. Empire State Building. 2013. After five long years, will she still feel the same way he does? SS Future. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

__

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own anything: not the song, not the show.

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm still continuing my story, **One**, but I saw this band in concert a week or two ago, and I got some inspiration from this song. This story will be only a few chapters--finished in time for Valentine's Day. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave some feedback!

****

Meet You There

Chapter One: I'm Waiting…  


February 2013

Seth clutched the armrest. He had only been on the aircraft for about 22 minutes, but he already wanted off. He was just too excited. It had been four long years since he'd seen her last, almost five. It felt like an eternity, but they were finally going to meet again. He nervously picked the lint off his clothing even though it was nonexistent. He ran his hands through his hair and checked his watch again. 

"Are you ok, young man?" the elderly man next to him looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm going to meet the woman I love in New York. I haven't seen her in five years and now--"

"That's nice," he cut off Seth's rambling and put on a pair of headphones. 

Seth exhaled deeply and rested his head onto the pillow. He could remember everything so clearly, as if it had happened last night. He drifted off, dreaming of the last time they met, anticipating the time he would see her next.

***

June 2008

He helped her carry all of her luggage into the terminal. There was a lot of it. She had packed up her life and was starting anew. Summer was leaving. Over the years, they had become better friends, but nothing more. After Seth's relationship with Anna ended, he could not ruin the strong friendship he had built with Summer by moving on beyond the line of friendship. By then they had already been in their second year of college, and he had watched as she became involved with numerous men. He was always waiting. He had dated around, but never became too serious with any girl because his heart rejected them all. His heart loved only one person. And now that person was leaving him without ever knowing how she made him feel. 

"Well, I guess this is it Cohen. I'm off." Summer was nervous, but excited at the same time. Paris. It seemed so surreal. She was moving to Europe to work for the House of Chanel. And she owed everything to Seth. He was the one who supported her and convinced her that she was talented enough to make it in the fashion industry. And here she was about to embark on a new life. A life without him. Summer wished she could tell Seth how she felt about him, but it had been two years since he had broken up with Anna; two years in which he made no move to let her know if he was interested. He probably wasn't because she had been giving him signals for those two years, and he had ignored her advances. Summer had accepted the fact that he did not want her anymore; she lost her chance so many years ago. 

"Okay, well you better get in line for the security check, it looks pretty long."

"Umm, okay. Thanks again Cohen, for everything. For being there for me and you know, everything." Tears began to form in her eyes. She wasn't willing to give up her feelings. She already missed him terribly. His random speeches about nothing, his quirky t-shirts, his curly hair. Everything. 

"Hey, Summer, it's okay. Don't cry. We'll still be able to talk on the phone and online. It's not like you're going away forever. I'll still be here, and you can call me anytime."

She sniffled and gazed into his warm eyes. "What if I don't have time? I mean, my job is going to take over my life and your job is definitely going to consume yours. What if we don't have time for each other and we never see each other again?"

"Summer, is that really that likely? Our friendship is stronger than that, but I'll make you a deal. No matter where we are in life, we should meet somewhere."

"Meet somewhere?"

"Yeah, like in the movies. In ten years from now, we can meet at some place and see each other."

"Ten years? Isn't that a bit long, Cohen?"

"Okay, five years, 2013. We can meet somewhere in between France and California. Like, New York. We'll meet in New York in five years."

"Like in An Affair to Remember, where they meet on top of the Empire State Building." Summer loved that movie, it was so romantic how Cary Grant came looking for Deborah Carr, wondering why she hadn't shown up at the meeting place as scheduled and then finding out that the reason she didn't show up was because she had become crippled in an accident. It was so heart wrenching. She hoped their meeting would be romantic, but without all the drama of the movie.

"Yeah, we can do that. The Empire State Building is a little cliched, but it'll work." 

"When?"

"How about we stick with the theme and meet on Valentine's Day, how about an hour before it closes?" 

"Valentine's Day, hour before it closes, 2013. Alright, sounds good. I can't wait to see you there. I really have to go though, good luck, Seth. I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks Summer, I'm going to miss you too. I know you have doubts, but you're going to be great. I have confidence in you and your work."

She smiled at him and gave him one last warm hug. A hug she would try to remember until she could see him again.

"I love you Summer, have a safe flight."

"Thanks, I love you too, I'll call you when I get in. Bye." She kissed his cheek and made her way through the terminal. 

He made a little wave as he watched her leave him. He now had five years to plan how he was going to tell her that he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind that he would then. He'd wait until the end of the world for Summer Roberts. He just hoped she felt the same about him. 

__

Now you're gone   
I wonder why you left me here  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again  
I know you're never coming back  
I hope that you can hear me  
I'm waiting to hear from you   
Until I do  
  
You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there

Meet you there by Simple Plan


	2. it's just too late

__

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not the show, not the song.

Note: As I promised, another chapter is up. There will be one every day until Valentine's Day--it's a short story. Thanks for reading.continue reviewing!

****

Meet You There

Chapter 2: it's just too late

Summer paced around her hotel room while her best friend Anne-É lise rummaged through the suitcases to find an outfit to wear. She was nervous and rightfully so. It had been five years since she saw him in the airport. Would he be the same or completely different? Would he still evoke the same feelings in her? She knew the answer to that question. Yes, always. 

"Summer! Help me find something decent to wear!" Anne-É lise cried as she threw various articles of clothing everywhere. It was just like a fashion designer to be indecisive about what she was wearing. 

"What about the dress you're wearing now? It's not too dressy, yet not to summery." 

"I can't wear this to meet Jean-David; I have to at least look presentable." Summer rolled her eyes, but she knew how nervous her friend was. This was her first trip to the states with her boyfriend and both girls thought he would be proposing to her soon. But Anne-É lise didn't know when it was going to happen, so she was making an effort to look completely outrageous and fabulous everywhere she went, whether it was a city tour, clubs, or lounging around in the hotel room. 

"You look fine." Summer did know that Jean-David would be proposing on Valentine's Day, today. They were going to Tiffany's to pick up the ring today while Anne-É lise went to Frederic Fekkai to get a facial and massage. She was happy for her friend, Jean-David was a great guy who loved her. Summer wished she had the same. Well, she wished she had the same from the man she loved the most. She had many opportunities in France, but no one, not models, actors, and anyone else in her line of work, compared to Seth. Geeky, rambling Seth Cohen. 

Summer had been right. The first few months she had been in Paris, she and Seth talked on the phone and online several times a week. But as time passed, the opportunities got fewer and fewer until they dwindled away to nothing at all. She hadn't spoken to him in 3 years. She really hoped he would remember their meeting because she could never forget. She thought about him all the time. She thought about what she would say, how she would tell him that she loved him. It had been five long years, and during that time, she had realized that she would drop everything for him. The day was quickly turning into the night when she would spill all of her feelings and hope he would accept her into his life again. 

***

Seth walked into the bustling Tiffany's. There were men in suits everywhere you turned, looking for last minute Valentine's Day gifts for their wives and mistresses. The electricity and excitement jolted through the room as sales assistants ran from the back room to the front counters, carrying beautifully wrapped boxes and bags with the familiar stark white ribbon intertwined with bright blue. Seth walked along the counters, looking for something to buy for Summer. He wanted to see her first before he invested in a more valuable item, but he did want to get her something to show her that he still cared. He picked out a necklace with a diamond solitaire and waited for the salesperson to bring one back wrapped and ready. He made eye contact with a salesperson as he came back behind the counter, but before the man could hand off the gift, something else caught his eye. 

It was Summer. He could pick her out of a crowd anywhere. She stood, next to a tall man with sandy blonde hair looking into a glass case. The man examined something in front of him, then picked it up. He picked up Summer's hand and slipped the ring on it. Seth looked away and grabbed the bag from the assistant. How could he have expected her to wait all this time? He had waited for her, but she obviously had no idea of any of his intentions back then. He hadn't made them known, and now he was stuck wondering what if, standing outside of Tiffany's on Valentine's Day. Alone. 

If Seth had stuck around a little bit longer, he would've seen that Summer was not the one the ring was intended for. She was only there to give her opinion and model the ring, so that Jean-David could have an idea of how it would look on his own girlfriend's hand. But Seth had no idea. He just assumed. He walked around, looking at all the couples on the street, or the men and women who rushed by with shopping bags from Bendel or Barney's. Even though he was wrought in a state of despair, he still wanted to meet her. He had promised that wherever he was in life, he would meet her. And he would never ever break a promise to Summer. 

  
_I wish I could have told you   
The things I kept inside  
But now I guess it's just too late   
So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
This is goodbye  
One last time_  


__

Meet you there by Simple Plan. 


	3. A part of me is gone

__

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Only a few more chapters left. The last one will be posted on my birthday--Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. 

****

Meet You There

Chapter 3

Summer sat on the bed, staring at the blank screen. 

"I think you have to turn it on for it to have an effect on you Summer, " Anne-É lise muttered. They had already been in the city for a week, and nothing. Tonight better be the night or else she was going to be pissed at her boyfriend. She was as impatient as Summer used to be. Five years without the love of your life can make you a lot more patient. 

"I'm nervous, Annie. What if he's married or has kids or something?"

"Wouldn't he have told you if he gotten married?"

"We haven't talked in so long, though."

"I'm sure you would've heard about it somehow. Don't worry. You look gorgeous, even if he was already married, he would be a fool to not even try something with you."

"Thanks, that's so comforting."

"No problem. Do you think this hairstyle goes with this neckline?"

She continued going on and on, but Summer didn't hear. She was literally shaking. There was only a few hours until she was meeting him. Her dark red dress was clinging to her body, suffocating it. She was cold and hot, she felt nauseated, but her mouth was dry. 

"Let's go, Summer. We have to meet Jean-David at the restaurant soon. I don't want to keep him waiting. And then we can head over to the building. I don't want to be late and have to stand in line for hours. The building closes at midnight, you know."

"I know." It was now or never. Time to meet her destiny.

***

Seth had walked around for hours after seeing Summer at Tiffany's. It was only about a half an hour from when he was supposed to meet her. He was miserable and tired and weak from being in the cold all day. But his physical ailments didn't bother him as much as the feeling he had in his heart. What would he say to her? He suddenly felt very pathetic. _Hi, Summer, I haven't dated anyone in five years because I've waited for you, but now you have a fiancee, so good luck with that. _What would he do when he met her fiancee? He wanted to believe that this guy would be the biggest asshole on the planet, but from what he saw today, he seemed friendly and very happy. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end up. He was the one who was supposed to make Summer happy.

Now, that chance was gone.

***

Summer waited by a telescope right by the door, so that when he stepped off the elevator, he would see her. Jean-David was using the telescope, looking over the beautiful Manhattan skyline. Anne-É lise nervously picked at her nails, waiting.

It was almost time. Seth would arrive. Jean-David would pop the question to Anne-É lise. The air was full of hope and anticipation. 

"I have to use to ladies room. Do you want to go Summer?"

"No, I kind of want to wait here so he doesn't miss me."

"Okay, I'll be right back then." She flounced off towards the bathrooms and Jean-David exhaled deeply. 

"Summer, I am a nervous wreck. My palms are sweating horribly. My vision is getting shady."

"You'll be fine. She loves you, you love her. It's perfect."

He took out the box and looked at the ring one last time. He held it out to Summer who admired the ring. 

***

Seth stepped off the elevator and looked towards the exit doors. There she was. He stopped. The same sandy-haired asshole opened up the box and held the ring to her. The crowd from the elevator pushed and prodded him, but he didn't budge. He painfully watched as she took the ring box and admired it. She was smiling so brightly. And then he didn't really care if he broke the promise or not. He could not stand here and be introduced to the love of her life. He stepped back onto the elevator and zoomed back down to the ground. 

__

You're gone away  
I'm left alone   
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me   
I know the day will come 

***

She waited and waited. It was almost closing time now. When Anne-É lise returned from the restroom, Jean-David had proposed as soon as he could. And then they had left her to go and do whatever newly engaged couples did. Not like Summer would ever know. They could go and be happy and get married and have lots of kids with hyphenated names. She didn't care. 

There were only a few couples left on the observation deck with her now, milling around, arm in arm. Hugging, kissing. She didn't know where he was. What if he had been in an accident or something? Or what if he forgot about her? What if he just didn't care about her anymore? She had been stupid when she was 22. She should have just told him how she felt instead of letting him slip away from her. He had probably moved on a long time ago. 

"Miss, we're going to be closing up soon." She turned to the old man and nodded, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even care who saw her break down.

"If you're waiting for your Cary Grant, let me tell you something, a pretty girl like you doesn't need someone like him. He was overrated anyway." 

"Thanks." She didn't feel like exchanging banter with a stranger. She shuffled back to the elevators, but glanced back to the bright lights of the city. 86 floors up. Her heart throbbed as she fell back to the ground.

__

Meet you there by Simple Plan


	4. no matter where life takes me to

__

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note: I think I only have one more chapter after this chapter in me for this story. As promised, it will be completed either tomorrow or Valentine's Day. I'll most likely be updating my other story, **One,** as well. Thank you for all your great comments. I'm thrilled that people are actually reading my stories. Happy reading…

Meet You There

Chapter 4: no matter where life takes me to…

Seth walked along the streets, watching all of the people emerging from restaurants with their significant others. Couples smuggled up against each other, holding hands and kissing. They were going home to celebrate Valentine's Day in the way it was intended. He looked back and saw the large red heart illuminated on the sides of the building he was just atop. Seth wondered if she how long had she waited, and if she was now like all of the others, going back to a hotel with her fiancée. He continued walking, having nowhere to go. He finally stopped after a long while at a ratty looking building with posters covering the windows. A-1 Records. Still open. Seth loved that New York City was the city that never slept. It gave lonely people like him without dates on Valentine's Day places to go. Raucous punk music filled his ears as he opened the door to the little shop. This seemed like his kind of store. Maybe he could find something to soothe his soul.

***

Summer walked along the avenue for blocks it seemed, with her mascara running in pools from her cheeks. Some people stared, but most paid no attention to her. She flagged down a cab, and got into it as it screeched to a halt.

"Where to, Ma'am?" the cab driver spoke with a thick accent that she could not discern.

"Chambers Hotel. 56th and 5th." She stared out into the night at nothing at all. She saw the Empire State Building with it's signature red Valentine's hearts on the four faces of the building. _What a sham of a holiday. _"Wait, actually, never mind. I'm going to walk." 

"Miss, that is 20 blocks away from here and it is freezing."

"I know, thank you. I just need to walk."

She got out of the cab, back into the bitter winter air. She walked for awhile towards the vicinity of her hotel, but then stopped and changed directions. She didn't want to return to the hotel so early. New York City was the city that never slept. She could surely find something to do. People bustled around on the street, heading home to their sweethearts and lovers. Groups of singles filled the bars and restaurants, hoping to find their significant others. Summer walked past them all. Eventually she ended up in some place where she didn't recognize any of the buildings, but it didn't matter. She saw a store with its lights on still, and raucous music filtering out of the doors. A-1 Records. It was worth a try, maybe she could find something to ease her pain.

***

Seth had made his way to the back of the store, sifting through the bins and bins of records. This place was great. Almost great enough to make him forget about what had transpired earlier. He had already picked up a few things that looked interesting to him and was almost ready to go. He was tired. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, and try to return to normal. He picked up the LPs and walked toward the cash register.

Summer stood with her back to the cash register in a well hidden corner of the store. She picked up another album and examined it carefully. This would be perfect to listen to and just forget about everything. She hadn't really liked _the Pixies _before, but in college Seth had introduced their sound to her. _Doolittle _was one of the best records she had ever heard in her life. She already had the album back home in France, but she needed to listen to it now. Here. 

Seth paid for his selections: the Cure's _Disintegration _and The Pixies' _Doolittle._ The cashier placed his receipt inside the bag and handed it to Seth. He made his way to the door, then stopped and looked at some of the stacks in the front of the store. Not finding anything of particular interest, Seth braved himself for the cool and exited the store. The bell on the door jingled softly.

Summer heard the bell jangle as a customer left the store. She hadn't thought anyone else was in the store when she came in. So there _were _other people who were out and about on Valentine's Day without anyone. She handed the Pixies album to the cashier who looked at her strangely.

"What? I have mascara all over my face, so what."

"Nah, the guy who just left, bought the same album. Weird."

"Oh, sorry." Summer reddened. She wasn't so rude normally. Valentine's Day brought out the best in her. She wiped off her face with her sleeve and grabbed the bag from the cashier as he finished. She just wanted to get out of there. The mold and dust from the records were starting to suffocate her. She practically ran toward the door and swung it open. Running into another customer who was entering the store.

Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin. Their eyes locked, and neither of them said a word. It was a deer in headlights situation. Neither knew what to do or what to feel. Seth walked past her and up to the cashier. "Hey man, you forgot to give me my credit card back."

The kid shuffled some of the papers that were strewn about on the counter until he found the card. "Sorry man." Seth turned back around and was greeted by Summer's steely glare.

"Seth Cohen! I thought you were dead or something." She still stood several feet away from him, afraid to touch him or come any closer. The cashier had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Sorry." His eyes were cast down at the floor. She was more beautiful up close.

"I thought we were meeting tonight. I waited for you, but you never came." Her eyes started welling up again as she forced the whispered words out into the air between them.

"I know, I'm really sorry. My plane was delayed and there was a whole mess with the hotel. By the time I got there, the observatory was closed." He hated lying to her, but he had no choice. He didn't want her to know what he had seen. He wanted her to tell him herself. 

"It's great to see you. You look awesome." She had nothing to say. All this time, she had been planning to tell him how she felt, but now no words came to her mind.

"So do you." 

"Why is this so awkward? We haven't seen each other for 5 years and now we're at a lost for words? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"You're right. Do you want to go grab something to eat or drink? We can catch up. I'm sure you have a lot to tell me," Seth winced slightly at his words. He really didn't want to know. 

"Sure. We can go to Serendipity 3 and get a Frrrozen Hot Chocolate." Summer smiled brightly, showing Seth that she was still as beautiful as ever. 

"Okay, lead the way."

Their cab ride was uncomfortable. They would talk for a few minutes, then there would be silence for another few minutes. Seth wondered when she was going to tell him about her soon to be husband. Summer wondered why Seth was acting so aloof and cold. But both tried to be polite and keep their appearances. But both knew that appearances could be deceiving. 

__

I'll meet you there   
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there

__

Meet you there by Simple Plan


	5. forever you'll be right here with me

__

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Note: Here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a happy Valentine's Day--I know I will because it's my birthday also! Thanks for all the great comments--I'll try to update my other story soon. Thanks again. 

Meet You There

Chapter 5: forever you'll be right here with me

Seth and Summer sat across from each other at the small table, with the enormous dessert in front of them. They shared small talk about their families and jobs, but said nothing of their relationships. Nothing too special. It was completely ordinary, like any other conversation with anyone. They finished their meal, and it _was_ a meal, it was so large. The bill came and Seth reached for his wallet, letting his jacket fall open slightly. Just enough for Summer to catch the bright splash of blue that was hidden in a pocket.

"What's that," she pointed at inner pocket. He cursed himself for not hiding it better.

"Oh, this?" It was fruitless, once you got Summer's interest piqued, you couldn't stop her. It was better if he just gave in. "It's for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled and quickly undid the ribbon. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the necklace. "Oh my god, Seth. It's gorgeous. I can't accept this, it's too much." 

"No, I want you to have it. Just think of it as a make up for all the birthdays I've missed." She scooted closer to him so he could clasp it for her. The short distance between them was dizzying. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she looked. Wearing a simple maroon-ish dress that left just enough to his imagination, she looked so pure and beautiful. She was amazing. But she was not his. 

"I can't believe you got me a necklace from Tiffany's. You know, I was just there today."

This was it; she would tell him about the other man. 

"Oh, yeah? What were you doing there?" He was surprised he could even speak, his mouth was so dry.

"Helping my best friend's fiancee pick up her ring. You should've seen it, he proposed to her up on top of the building. They were waiting there with me for you…" Seth tuned out the rest of her sentence. He sat there, blank faced and shell shocked. He hadn't once thought that the ring didn't belong to her. He quickly glanced at her hand. No ring. 

He was an idiot. 

"Summer?"

She tilted her head back at him and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he leaned over and silenced her with a kiss. It was short, but sweet. The way both imagined it could be. At first, Summer was shocked and a little taken aback, but then she just let it go. This is what she had wanted all along. 

"Wow, way to take charge."

"I'm so sorry I didn't meet you up there tonight. I would never break a promise to you, I was just…I was stupid. I would never leave you alone like that."

"It's okay. You're here with me now, that's what counts." He kissed her again; he couldn't get enough of her. He had waited for so long for her, but now it was happening. 

"After all this time, I still feel the same way about you Summer. I have always had deep feelings for you, I still love you."

She sighed with relief and grinned back at him. "I felt the exact same way, but I didn't think you did. God, this feels so much better. I was killing myself over the last few days, thinking of what to tell you. But now I guess I can just say I still love you, too." 

Seth cast his gaze downward at the floor. She clasped his hand tighter within her own. 

"I don't want to be without you again. I've done a lot of thinking over the last few years and now that I've finally seen you, I know that I can't be without you."

He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her several times as she closed her eyes and let the feeling sink into her heart. 

"What are you saying, Seth?" He took her small hands into his own and rubbed them softly. Summer looked into his eyes and saw all the feelings that had been built up in his body. Tears started dripping out of her eyes, but she continued smiling. 

"Summer Roberts, I don't want to be apart from you ever again. And I would be honored if you would make me the happiest man in the world and say that you'll marry me." She kissed his face, letting her tears pour onto his skin. 

"Of course, I will. I love you Seth Cohen." The other patrons in the small shop clapped as she hugged him close to her. 

The happy couple walked out into the street, blending in with all the other pairs that surrounded them on this early morning after Valentine's Day. They hoped into a cab that would take them back to her hotel where they would celebrate the holiday in true fashion. They would make up for lost time. They would create new memories. 

***

February 14, 2014.

Summer stood at the top of the Empire State building, admiring all of the sights below. She couldn't believe that just one year ago, she had been waiting in the very exact same spot. She checked her watch for the tenth time in a row and wondered where he was. She peered into a telescope when she felt two arms wrap around her body. 

"This better be Seth Cohen or you're going to end up with several broken bones."

"Guess again," Seth kissed Summer's neck.

"Well, even if it is Seth, I may still break your bones for making me wait here for so long."

"I like that prospect." She turned around and stared into her husband's dark brown eyes and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him deeply.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"Yep, it's all here." He pulled out a jar of pickles and some slices of provolone cheese from a brown paper bag.

"Yum. Now, let's go to Serendipity so I can create my feast."

"Gross. Pregnant or not, that is just disgusting to even think about, nevertheless even eat." He rubbed his wife's round stomach, her peasant shirt showing off her pregnancy very nicely. Summer glowed as his warm hands touched her cool skin. "To quote you, EW." He laughed at his own joke, but she didn't think it was that funny.

"Fine, I'll go and have my frrrozen hot chocolate with pickles and provolone alone then."

"Okay, I'll see you later, mother of my child." He kissed her gently and then gave her tummy a goodbye pat before walking towards the elevator. Summer placed her hands on her hips and stared at his backside. Her husband best not be leaving her here by herself. Seth turned and met her glare. He smiled sheepishly before walking back and hugging her. "Okay, okay. I'll make you a deal. How about I meet you there…"

__

And where I go you'll be there with me  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there   
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me   
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
I'll meet you there  


I'll meet you there

Meet you there by Simple Plan

The end

Thanks for reading…Stay tuned for another new story coming soon…


End file.
